Need You Now
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Waiting as the world went by, all Duncan could think about was Courtney. Wondering if she was thinking of him, too. But, that was a stupid thought in Duncan's mind. Why would Courtney be thinking of him'


**Need You Now**

_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_  
Courtney Taylor sat at her bedroom window. She peered down into the busy streets of New York, but no one notcied her high above the city of lights. It was as if she was invisable to the world, and that's how she wished it was.

If she was invisable to the world, no one would notice her. She would never feel the emotions she felt. The emotions that made her feel the way she did; Lonely. Upset. Wanting. She wanted Duncan to be at her side.

The two had ong broke up, well, a week ago they had broke up. They just weren't good together anymore. Courtney had moved back to New York to finish her school studies, leaving her life with Duncan just a memory in the dust.

Of course, memories in the dust just don't disappear. They stay with you for eternity. They are always there, scattered around in your mind. Waiting for the day when you need them again.

Courtney had tried to fight the feelings. The urges she jad for Duncan. In the end she couldn't fight it any longer. She still had feelings for him, there was no denying it.

Watching the world go by, all Courtney could think about was Duncan. Wondering if he was thinking of her, too. But, that was a stupid thought in Courtney's mind. Why would Duncan be thinking of her?

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

Looking over to the clock, he saw the time; 1:15. Duncan Evans couldn't help but wonder what his Princess was up to then. She wouldn't be in bed yet. She was probably sat at her desk, studying away for some sort of college examination.

Duncan really wished Courtney was with him. He needed her to be by his side. He would never have told her, but she was the reason he lived. He, more than likely, would have ended up getting himself killed if Courtney hadn't kept him on the straight and narrow. She was the only reason he had given up his crime days.

Picking up his cell phone, Duncan flicked through his contacts until he reached Courtney's number. The caller ID picture was a beautiful one. Courtney had her brunette locks straightened down, over her face slightly. Her tanned skin was bouncing off her soft smile. She didn't have any make-up on. That's the way Duncan liked to see her. All natural.

He didn't know how he was going to do without Courtney with him. She had always been the one to guide and help through the bad times. Without Courtney by his side, he had no idea what to do. He just needed her.  
_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_

Duncan poured himself another shot of whisky. It must have been his fifth one of the night. But, he didn't really care. His mind and eyes were fixed on the door, fixed on Courtney. All Duncan wanted for Courtney to come sweeping in, the way she had done every other time she had left.

The two had oftened argued. It was always just petty squables, nothing too serious. Courtney would always storm off, spend the night somewhere else and come back the next day. Duncan would be there, waiting to apologize to her. They would kiss and make-up as easily as that.

However, Courtney wasn't going to be running on through the door this time. The two were hundreds of miles apart. But, Duncan would still pary she'd come home.

Waiting as the world went by, all Duncan could think about was Courtney. Wondering if she was thinking of him, too. But, that was a stupid thought in Duncan's mind. Why would Courtney be thinking of him?

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_  
Courtney looked down at her wrist watch. It was the gold one Duncan had bought her for her birthday. She had promised herself no reminders, but Courtney couldn't bring herself to lock it away with everything else. It was too precious to her.

1:15, the time read. It was getting later and later with every passing second, but Courtney didn't care. She would have normally been in bed by that time, but she couldn't sleep. This was the longest she had ever gone without seeing Duncan.

Now, Courtney was losing control. She thought she would have been able to survive without Dujcan with her, but she couldn't. The brunette pulled out her cell phone, running through all the names until she found Duncan's. She had promised herself she wasn't going to call him, but it was getting too hard for her to cope.

The young girl just needed Duncan back. She missed him terribly, wishing she had never let him go. Courtney needed Duncan. She needed him to live. To survive. She needed him now.

_**Woah, woah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_  
All the pain that was surging through their hearts hurt like a ton of bricks on their heads. Neither wanted to admit it, but they still had feelings for each other. They had always had feelings for each other. They had always just been too stubborn to tell the other, 'I Love You'.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now, I just need you now**_

Time slowed down all around the world. Courtney could feel the tick of each second, Duncan could feel the tock of each minute. It was pure agony to be thinking of the person they wanted to see, but not being able to see them.

It was like a mind game, who was going to cave first and call the other. Neither wanted to call. It showed being weak, and Courtney, nor Duncan, liked being weak.

They both just wanted each other. They needed each other now.

_**Oh baby, I need you now**_

"Hello?" Courtney wiped a tear from her cheek as she answered her cell phone. She had no idea who would be calling her that early in the morning, and the number was anonymous.

"Hey, Princess." Cam Duncan's soft voice over the phone line. "I just wanted to say..."

"I want you back." They both said at the same time. The two smiled down the phone lines at each other. Maybe they would see each other again, after all.

A/N: YAY! I really liked this :)

I'm not feeling too good today...Stayed off school, too =/

ANYWAY! I love this song, I am addicted to Glee's version, though. I think it's better :) LOL! Or I might just be a HUGE Gleek ;) LOL!

Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (I think that's how you spell it ;D LOL!)

I was thinking last night, when the new seasonc oems out, there will be new people...Will I start to like a couple more than Duncan and Courtney? It's a worrying though...But I want to say that I will always LOVE Duncan and Courtney, even if another couple takes over :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
